


Double Blind

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Also the 90s anime backed me up, Childhood Friends, College AU, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Characters, Life Drawing Class, M/M, Party, Useless Gays, everyone is gay because I said so, listen, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Ami and Zoisite have been best friends forever. To be honest, they probably would have hooked up by now if not for one little detail; they’re both gay.Now in college together, their little bubble of instant noodles and ratty furniture is challenged when they go to Serenity’s Soirée, hosted by Usagi’s sorority. A certain brunette jock might have a little something to do with that...





	1. Econ

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Senshi and Shitennou Minibang. Art by @nerinin on Tumblr

“Ami-chan! Good morning!” Usagi called, skipping down the aisle and sliding into the neighboring seat. 

Ami giggled at the sight of her friend’s hurriedly tamed bedhead. “Good morning. How unlike you to be early for class,” Ami said, moving her backpack off of the desk she’d been saving for the bubbly girl.

Usagi giggled, brushing out the wrinkles on her skirt and flashing an infectious grin.

The pair of them had fallen into a rhythm over the last three weeks. Ami would save Usagi’s seat and tutor her on Thursday nights. In return, Usagi brought snacks and coffee to their study sessions. 

Usagi was a sophomore illustration student, and microeconomics didn’t agree with her. Ami helped Usagi out since teaching others was a great way to reinforce her own understanding, plus the little ‘thank you’ doodles were a nice bonus.

“Well,” Usagi began as she rummaged through her bag, “I’m early because I wanted to make sure to invite you to this!” she finished, fishing a neon orange piece of paper from the clutter. 

“Serenity’s Soirée at the Pink House on Saturday night from 9 to 1,” Ami said, reading aloud from the flier. 

Usagi nodded in excitement. “My sorority is hosting a semi-formal this weekend to raise some money for a few of the girls who are short on tuition for next semester. We’d love to have you and your roomie join us.”

“I don’t know,” Ami started, hesitation clear in her voice.

Usagi’s smile dipped. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be fun for you to get out some more. You’ve been here for three weeks, four if we include orientation, and yet you haven’t gone to a single party.” 

“I’m not much of a party girl, Usagi-chan.”

A hand reached out and took Ami’s. “I know your studies are important to you. And I know damn well that you’re going to be the best doctor in the country at the end of it, but take it from me, college is soul-sucking. Live a little. Just once? For me?”

Ami sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “Using those puppy-dog eyes should be illegal,” she muttered at last, giving a weak glare to her friend. “I pity your partners.”

Usagi snorted, her head tilted back as she laughed. “I pity them too.”

Ami considered the neon flier one last time as more students began filing into the auditorium. “Thank you, Usagi-chan. I’ll hold onto this.”

When the professor set her things down on the desk, Ami slid the flier into her folder, still trying to find a way to justify avoiding the party.


	2. Home

Zoisite was sitting at the counter refining a sketch when he heard the front door.

“I’m home,” Ami called softly. 

Zoisite turned around in time to see her toeing off her black flats. “Right on time, love,” he crooned, a smile on his lips. 

Ami laughed, returning a smile at the pet name. 

“Kettle’s on the stove,” Zoisite added as he slid his reading glasses off and pushed the chair back from the breakfast bar.

Ami made a small noise of disapproval as the legs scraped against the floor. “Careful, please.”

Zoisite wrinkled his nose and pulled the elastic from his hair. “Yes, mother.”

Ami swatted his shoulder as she set her bag down on the other chair. “How was life drawing?”

“Uneventful as usual. At least the other guys seem to have finally stopped drooling over Siren,” Zoisite said, rolling his eyes.

“Ah yes, the mysterious woman,” Ami said softly. “I’ve been meaning to ask... What kind of a name is Siren?” 

Zoisite chuckled. “That’s not her real name. I think it’s actually Reiko Aya, but the class calls her Siren cause she’s got a beautiful voice and the longest hair I’ve ever seen.”

“Longer than Usagi’s?”

“Hm... the second longest hair I’ve ever seen.”

Ami laughed as she grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and pulled the kettle off just as the whistle sounded. “She sounds pretty.”

He hummed, leaning back on the counter. “More your type than mine,” he teased with a wink. 

Ami flushed, turning to pour the tea. 

“Face it, love,” he began playfully, “We’re both too gay to function. If not, we’d be married by now, I’m sure.”

“I still believe you’re my soulmate,” Ami said softly. “I think friendship can be just as fulfilling as romance.”

“Not that I disagree, but damn we need to get laid,” he said, tossing his hair over one shoulder.

Ami choked on her tea. “Must you always be so vulgar?”

“Just for you,” he teased, reaching out to ruffle her short hair.

“Well if you’re so intent on ‘getting laid,’ we’ve been invited to a party this weekend. I think I’ll pass, but I’m sure there will be plenty of tall muscular men waiting to sweep you into their arms,” Ami said in an equally playful tone.

Zoisite scowled as he sipped his tea. “It’ll happen. Just you watch.”

“Of course, dear.”

“Don’t you ‘dear’ me, meanie.” Zoisite proceeded to maintain his pout for approximately five more seconds before they both started laughing. 

“So, tell me more about this party,” Zoisite managed to ask when the giggles subsided. 

Ami shifted. “I’d rather stay home, but Usagi-chan invited us to a party her sorority is throwing this weekend to raise tuition money. It’s a semi-formal, but I don’t know...”

“Aw, come on!” Zoisite interjected. “It’s for a good cause.”

Ami made a noncommittal noise.

Zoisite crossed the space between them to take her hands in his. “Ami, you know I love you with all my heart, but come on! We need to get out more!” He gestured around the apartment. “We’ve been here for a month now and I’d hardly count dinner with the landlady as going out. She thinks we’re a couple! We never go out anymore.”

“That’s not true,” Ami said softly, looking out the kitchen window. “We went out with Usagi and her partners once.”

Zoisite sighed dramatically. “Yes, but as fine as they all are, they’re not looking to expand the relationship further- which is a damn shame. Have you seen Mamoru’s ass?”

Ami wrinkled her nose, throwing the dish towel at him. “I get your point.”

“Can we please go to the party?”

Ami pulled away. “I don’t know... I’ve got homework.”

“Bullshit. I know for a fact that you’ve done all your homework for the next two weeks.”

“But this project-“

“Isn’t due until the end of the semester,” he finished, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

“Hmm. Alright. We’ll go.”

“Yay!” Zoisite pulled Ami into a crushing hug.

“But!”

“But what?” Zoisite asked, pulling back enough to look down at her face.

“Only for an hour. I may be caught up on homework, but you are not. Besides, we aren’t party people. We weren’t in high school. I doubt we will be now.”

Zoisite took a moment to consider. “Alright. One hour. We go together; we leave together.” He stuck his pinky out to her.

“Deal,” Ami said, wrapping her pinky around his.


	3. Fireworks

Chapter 3

They had been at the party for 45 minutes, and Ami was still itching to leave. As much as she enjoyed Usagi and Seiya’s company, the alcohol, throngs of people, and blaring music were not high on her list of preferences.

When Seiya stole Usagi off for another dance, Ami fidgeted, turning to scan the room for Zoisite. Her roommate had followed Mamoru to meet the people in the kendo club. Once it came up that Zoisite had done kendo throughout high school, there had been no saying ‘no’ to Mamoru’s excitement.

Ami picked at her sweater, once more feeling overdressed in her flared, knee length dress.

Across the dance floor, she caught a glimpse of a woman dancing. Long legs. Short, tight, black dress. Loose, chestnut curls bouncing with every sway of those enchanting hips.

She couldn’t, for the life of her, tear her eyes away from the woman.

Devoid of intimacy since things had ended with Viluy, she found that her cheeks were the not the only place to which the heat rushed as she watched the mystery woman.

It was hard to tell in the colorful lights, but the woman’s skin was certainly tanned and freckled. Although she never faced Ami, the speckled complexion on those broad shoulders was a giveaway.

At the thought of freckles, Ami found her thoughts drifting to another woman. A certain jock in her psychology class. Although she would not expect to run into that particular woman here, and certainly not without her trademark baseball cap.

It was not until the song changed and the woman was hidden from view by throngs of couples that Ami’s gaze wavered.

She gulped, turning on her heel and heading for the drink table. She hoped some cool ginger ale could calm her blush and maybe do something about the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Dancing... Broad shoulders. ‘No!’ Ami thought, shaking her head.

She made a detour for the bathroom, where she doused her burning cheeks in cold water.

She patted her face dry with a paper towel and stared down her reflection. Zoisite’s teasing about both of them being “useless gays” had never felt so relevant.

She’d seen a pretty woman dancing and her heart was down for the count.

Ami didn’t linger in the bathroom much longer once a knock came at the door.

She slipped through the crowded hallway and back toward the dance floor, denying her desire to see the woman again.

She wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed when those chestnut curls were nowhere to be found.

Taking one last look around, she turned to go toward the drink table, hoping to snatch up a ginger ale after all.

Naturally, just as she turned, she bumped into a wall of muscle, nearly falling backward until a hand grabbed hers and another caught her around the waist.

“Easy there.” The voice was husky, but deliciously soft.

Ami flushed pink, feeling the involuntary shudder as the voice raced along her spine and ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach.

Ami took her time in gazing up through lidded lashes to catch sight of her hero.

The blush spreading across her cheeks was instantaneous when blue met emerald.

“Kino-san,” Ami breathed, knowing the pink must have reached her ears by now.

Makoto let out a soft laugh as she helped Ami back to her feet. “We’ve got to stop running into each other like this,” she said, brushing chestnut curls over her shoulder.

Ami’s heart raced, her gaze flickering down from those glossy curls to the tight, black dress. A perfect match.

“Mizuno-san?” Makoto’s voice was warm, if a little teasing.

Finally stepping out of those strong arms, Ami jumped to her senses.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry!” Ami’s hands came up to cover her flaming cheeks. “I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

Makoto waved a hand, “It’s no big deal. It’s pretty cute. You’re almost as clumsy as Usagi-chan, based on what I’ve seen.”

“I promise you that it’s rather unusual,” Ami managed to stutter.

Makoto smiled as they made their way to the drink table. “What brings you here? I’ve never seen you outside of Psych before.”

“Usagi-chan is in my microeconomics class. Her puppy eyes convinced me.”

Makoto flashed a sympathetic look. “Ahh, the puppy eyes strike again.”

“So, what are you doing here?” Ami tried to phrase the question casually, but she didn’t think she was very successful.

Makoto laughed, taking a few seconds to look at Ami with mild surprise. “This is my sorority. And the party is partly for my benefit,” she added quietly.

Ami’s curiosity was piqued, but she didn’t feel it was her place to inquire further.

“I saw you out on the floor earlier,” Ami said once they had each grabbed a can of soda.

“Oh yeah?” Makoto replied as she lead them through the crowds and toward the back porch. “Admiring my moves?” she teased, flexing her biceps.

Ami very nearly choked on her ginger ale.

“S-something like that.” Ami cleared her throat. “I didn’t realize it was you at first,” she mentioned as they sat side by side on the back steps.

“How’s that?”

“I’ve never seen you without your cap before.” Now that she said it, it felt silly.

Makoto chuckled. “And I’ve never seen you in a dress before,” she countered. “I guess we’re full of surprises tonight.”

They sat together for a while, chatting, laughing, and reveling in each other’s company.

“You look very beautiful, by the way,” Ami said after Makoto explained that she had made the dress herself.

The words came out in a rush that most definitely wasn’t phrased the way friend would say them. Ami failed to resist the urge to bury her face in her hands as soon as the words hung in the air between them.

“You look beautiful too. More so than usual,” Makoto replied after a beat of silence. The silence resumed, and her gaze nearly became palpable.

Ami jumped when a warm hand settled over hers. She bit her lip, looking up slowly.

Their eyes met once more, and something in the air seemed to shift.

Ami could feel it. She could feel her heart racing. She felt her blush rising, and she saw it mirrored on Makoto’s cheeks.

Her eyes closed a split second later when she felt the warmth of Makoto’s breath on her lips.

That last moment seemed to draw out like an eternity, but when their lips finally met, Ami could feel herself melting into it.

The kiss was achingly gentle. It was hesitant. Both parties testing boundaries and scared to push too far.

They parted, resting their foreheads together. Private smiles graced their lips, and Makoto dove in for another kiss. This one a little less gentle, but no less welcome.

Ami’s hands found their way to Makoto’s hair. She slid her hands under the silky chestnut strands to wrap her arms around Makoto’s neck.

The cool October air nipped at their extremities, but everything, even the music and the party, seemed so far away when their lips moved together.

Ami felt hands on her waist, and like a flower to the sun, she leaned into the touch, aching to get closer and closer.

” />


	4. Morning After

Zoisite took one last, furtive glance at Ami on the back steps. His heart ached pleasantly. Feeling equal parts pride and jealousy, he wound his way back through the crowded house. 

Waving goodbye to Tiger’s Eye, Haruka, and the rest of the kendo club, he slipped out the front door and onto the porch. 

Usagi and Mamoru were making out on the love swing. They, like Ami and her new friend, were lost in the embrace. Fireworks were probably the only thing that could tear their attention from each other.

In the adjacent chair, Seiya sat sipping from a red cup. She nodded goodbye when Zoisite waved. 

Zoisite took the pink-painted steps slow, mindful of the cup of beer he’d consumed. Safely on the ground, he pulled out his phone, checking on his ride before typing out a quick text to Ami. 

“Congrats on the new boo, introduce me soon. See you at home. Heart emoji,” he read aloud. He sighed, hitting send before he could change his mind and hoping Ami wouldn’t abandon her new companion to come home. 

20 minutes later, Zoisite flopped into bed, letting out a long groan as he stretched and crumpled the bedspread. The buzz he had going was starting to fade. He just hoped there wouldn’t be a hangover this time. 

After sitting up to brush his freshly washed hair, he checked his phone one more time. 

Ami had replied. “Spending the night. See you in the morning. Love you.”

Zoisite smiled, setting the phone on the night stand and switching off his light. 

“Lucky girl,” he murmured as he drifted off.

The next morning, Zoisite woke to the sound of the front door. 

He could pick up Ami’s delicate footsteps against the hardwood in the hall. 

A deep inhale and a ten second stretch were enough for him to uncoil from the pile of blankets and shuffle out to the kitchen. 

Ami was at the counter, pouring a glass of water. Her green dress was laying over the back of chair. Instead, she donned an oversized varsity jacket and a pair of green shorts that probably weren’t supposed to be baggy.

Zoisite smirked, watching her try in vain to flatten her wild hair.

“Now that’s what I call sex hair,” he teased, making his presence known. 

Ami jumped, her blush reaching her ears before she even turned to face him. “G-good morning.”

“Morning,” he said airily as he sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. “I take it you had fun with She-Ra?”

Ami sputtered, her blush darkening. “Her name is Makoto.”

Zoisite paused in his quest to find a cup, turning to look at Ami. “The girl from your psych class?!”

She nodded.

Zoisite leaned back against the counter and laughed. “Oh, you sweet summer child. Only you would go to a party and hook up with the girl you’re already crushing on!”

Ami pouted. “She’s very nice. We’re going on a date Friday night.”

“Oh, well excuse me,” Zoisite said playfully, leveling her with a smirk. 

He didn’t even manage to bite his tongue for ten seconds as a sound between and laugh and a snort escaped. “You are unbelievable, my dear. Truly. This feels like the start of a shoujo manga.” He took a swig of the milk, maintaining eye contact.

“Oh my god,” Ami muttered, resting her flaming cheeks in her palms. “If I had a pillow right now, I’d hit you with it.”

His smile only grew as he continued playing. “Well, to make sure we avoid the shoujo drama, just remember these simples rules: communicate with your partner, no kissing other people, and people reappearing from your childhood after years away must be avoided!”

Ami rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help laughing. “I think you’re forgetting that I also shouldn’t go near any visiting royals, lest they fall madly in love and ask for my hand in marriage.”

Zoisite mock gasped. “How could I forget!”

A comfortable silence stretched for a few minutes. 

“Do you want to binge Love Com?” Ami asked.

“Only if you make the popcorn this time.”

“Deal.”


	5. Comfortable

Makoto quickly became a fixture of Zoisite and Ami’s apartment. 

He had met her officially that first Friday night when she came to pick Ami up.

He had never felt more like a dad than he did opening the door to find this woman who could likely benchpress his ass, fidgeting nervously, holding a bouquet of lilies. 

Rolling with the vibe, Zoisite invited her in and gave her the “Don’t hurt my friend; or else” talk. 

Ami playfully smacked his shoulder once she appeared in her favorite blue dress. 

Nudging Makoto, he’d commented on having picked all of Ami’s makeup products. He earned a high five. 

In the weeks since then, Makoto had started coming over a lot. Preparing meals was just one of the many, distinctly-Mako touches. She’d even started teaching Zoisite and Ami how to cook in the world outside of instant noodles and omelets. 

The new houseplants that added pops of color were also her idea. Zoisite might have snuck the rose bush into the cart, though. 

Usagi and Seiya, belonging to the Serenity Sorority, were already close to Makoto. Naturally, they had joined in when Mako started helping to decorate the apartment. They even brought Minako, who was on the track team with Mako, to help with some of the heavy lifting. 

Seiya, of course, was vetoed on almost all her flannel decor suggestions. Though she got to shine as the group butch when she flawlessly assembled the new storage unit from IKEA. 

A few weeks after the party, Zoisite was woken when he heard muffled shouting in the living room.

Upon further inspection, Ami had creamed Mako in Mario Kart. 

“She blue-shelled me!”

Zoisite snickered. “Sorry, sweetie, Ami has always been merciless in Mario Kart.” He pulled his hair into a messy bun. “At least she grew out of the victory dance,” he said, smirking at Ami.

“I was ten,” she defended, avoiding eye contact.

“How cuteee!” Mako squealed. “Please tell me there’s evidence,” she begged Zoisite.

“I’ll see if i can dig it up.”

“No!” Ami whined, throwing the cushions at them. 

Zoisite batted the pillow away just as his phone beeped. 

Pulling it from his pocket, he saw that it was an email alert.

He could feel Mako and Ami waiting to be brought into the loop.

“Hm, looks like Life Drawing is canceled tomorrow.”

“What?” 

“Is everything alright?” Ami asked.

“Seems our model has eloped with her girlfriend, so until Beryl finds some fresh meat, we’re out of luck.”

“Aw,” Mako cooed. “At least it was a romantic reason for the cancellation.”

“Do you know anything about Siren’s partner?” Ami asked, tucking her feet under her on the beaten up couch. 

Zoisite considered. “Not really. I’m assuming it’s the lady who picks her up after class, but that’s just a guess. I think her name is Akane?” he said, his voice pitching up to a question at the end. 

The girls considered this for a moment before shrugging and moving to return to their game.

Later that afternoon, Zoisite found video of the victory dance, much to Ami’s chagrin.


	6. Life Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite gets his turn ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter has arrived!

A few days later, a replacement model had been found, and Life Drawing resumed. 

Naturally, Zoisite’s alarm hadn’t gone off because his phone decided that it needed to update in the middle of the night. 

Ami was long gone by the time he jolted awake in a panic. No doubt, she was in Econ with Usagi, halfway through class. 

20 minutes and an (he hated that it had come to this) iced coffee later, Zoisite found himself sliding into class only two minutes late. 

He was in such a hurry to get set up before Beryl came around taking attendance that he failed to notice the quirked brow of the very naked man standing in the center of the room.

After Beryl gave him a disapproving look, but marked him present, she strode toward the center of the room.

For the first time, Zoisite turned to appraise the man in front of the class. 

He was tall. Towering wouldn’t have done him justice as an adjective. He had a body that looked like it was sculpted by a Renaissance master. Dark skin and a regal, hooked nose surrounded by a curtain of the whitest hair Zoisite had ever seen on someone under the age of 80. 

Zoisite hoped his gasp wasn’t audible, but the smile in those icy eyes told him that his interest had been noted by the very attractive and, ahem, well-endowed man.

‘Don’t focus on his dick!’ Zoisite scolded himself. 

It didn’t work. His eyes kept drifting and popping back up. Drifting and popping back. 

This was going to be a long semester. 

“Good morning, class,” Beryl began, her purple pencil skirt looking more like it belonged in the business school rather than the art department. “Now that Reiko has settled down, I’ve asked an old friend to step in as our model. Now you get to practice drawing a different model.”

She gestured to the gorgeous man and explained, “Kunzite is an old friend of mine from our undergrad days. Pray that you don’t end up having him as your history TA next semester.”

For the next hour, Zoisite drew everything but Kunzite’s dick. He blocked the area in, roughly, but refused to refine it. He went back to the shading over and over again on the rest of the body. 

It certainly didn’t help that Kunzite made eye contact almost every time poor Zoisite looked over. This man was trying to kill him. Trying to make his little gay heart beat so fast it was gonna stop. 

Finally, Beryl had mercy on them and dismissed class.

Kunzite hopped off the pedestal, slipping into boxers, jeans, and a v neck shirt. Every move was fluid, like a dancer, and Zoisite found himself daydreaming.

Zoisite shook his head firmly and tried to stuff his supplies back in his satchel. 

Apparently, he wasn’t fast enough, since he smelled birch wood and then heard the huskiest voice.

“Nice drawing.”

Zoisite jumped, feeling himself blush at the proximity of the other man.

“T-thanks.”

He heard a low hum, and then a chuckle. “What happened here?” 

Zoisite was mortified to find Kunzite pointing to the unfinished crotch of the portrait. 

“Didn’t have time to finish,” Zoisite said, trying not to squeak. 

Kunzite smirked. “Let me know if you ever want a private session,” he said, holding out a scrap of paper. 

Zoisite took it, still dazed. 

“Call me,” Kunzite said with a wink and wave as he slipped out the door.

Zoisite sank to the floor, his sketch pad forgotten as he dug out his phone and opened Messages.

He clicked on Ami’s contact, set the keyboard on caps lock, and he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
